The incidence of adverse events such as surgical site infections and surgical errors are a huge problem in the operating room (OR) due to the high vulnerability of the patient and the complex interactions required between providers of different disciplines and a range of equipment, technology and the physical space where care is provided. Two to five percent of all patients who undergo an operation will develop a surgical site infection leading to significant mortality and morbidity. Distractions and interruptions are major causes of medical errors during surgery and often lead to serious patient harm. While significant efforts to improve patient safety have been focused on enhancing skills and training for surgical staff, little effort has been directed at the environment in which healthcare provider work. The overreaching goal of the proposed 'Realizing Improved Patient Care through Human-Centered Design in the OR' (RIPCHD.OR) learning lab is to develop an evidence-based framework and methodology for the design and operation of a general surgical operating room to improve safety. RIPCHD.OR will use a multidisciplinary human-centered approach incorporating evidence based design, human factors and systems engineering principles. Clemson University will collaborate with the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) and the Health Sciences South Carolina (HSSC) to develop the RIPCHD.OR learning lab. The design, process and technology solutions that emerge from this learning lab will be implemented and tested in the new MUSC Ambulatory Surgery Center in Charleston, SC. Three highly interrelated and integrated patient safety focused projects related to key aspects of OR suite design will be undertaken over the course of four years: Project 1: Unmasking of anesthesia related alarms and communications Project 2: Understanding traffic flows and door openings in the OR Project 3: Integrated OR suite design